Ce que je crois
by Miss Cannibal Princess
Summary: Jacket. Après son opération, Jack a une conversation avec Juliet. Oneshot.


Jack était allongé sur un lit de camp dans sa tente

**Salut à tous ! Si vous avez vu les derniers épisodes de la saison 4 de Lost, vous savez que je suis très frustrée de Jacket Aussi voilà une petite fic one-shot ; je ne tiens pas compte de tous ces horribles flash-forwards Jate, et j'occulte pas mal de choses pour ne laisser que le Jacket à l'état pur. Pardonnez moi mon côté parfois fluffy-guimauve, mais j'avais envie de romantisme ;)**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton 'review' en bas ;)**

Jack était allongé sur un lit de camp dans sa tente. Toujours sous l'effet des tranquillisants, il commençait peu à peu à reprendre conscience. Réveillé, il s'assit en essayant de ne pas tirer sur les coutures que Juliet lui avait faites. Il but un peu d'eau, puis se demanda combien de temps il était resté endormi. Une voix masculine empreinte de moquerie laissa échapper « Juliet, ta belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ! ». Sawyer, évidemment. Des pas se rapprochèrent de la tente ; ce n'était pas Juliet, mais Kate.

« Hey…

Jack : Hey … où est Juliet ?

Kate : partie chercher de l'eau à la source…on en a plus beaucoup et il lui fallait de l'eau propre dans une bouteille propre pour nettoyer ta cicatrice.

Jack : elle est partie toute seule ?

Kate : oui, mais il n'y a pas de danger, la source n'est qu'à un quart d'heure du campement.

Jack : je n'aime pas trop la savoir seule dans la jungle avec ces dingues armés jusqu'aux dents qui rôdent…je vais aller la chercher

Kate, le retenant : non ! Reste là. Tu dois rester immobile. Elle s'en sortira bien toute seule.

Kate se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Ses mains sur le torse de Jack, elle se sentait terriblement proche de lui. Kate repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille, détachant quelques secondes son regard de celui de Jack. Lui ne décrypta pas immédiatement le sourire timide de Kate, probablement l'esprit trop embrumé pour ça. Kate se pencha vers Jack, rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes. Il l'interrompit, visiblement stupéfait : « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Kate ? »

Embarrassée, elle bredouillait : « Je…je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais…

Jack, confus : Je…Je suis désolé si je t'ai laissé penser ça…mais qu'est-ce qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ?

Kate : Tu as dit que tu m'aimais !

Jack : L'autre jour dans les collines ? Bien sûr que je t'aime, mais pas comme ça ! Plus comme une sœur ; j'ai vite compris que je ne faisais pas le poids avec Sawyer dans ton cœur…

Kate : mais…et Juliet qui disait que…

Jack, l'interrompant : c'est marrant comme tu ne lui fais absolument pas confiance, mais alors là tout d'un coup ses paroles ont valeur d'évangile…

Kate, vexée : Bien. Bonsoir.

Elle sortit de la tente et s'éloigna rapidement sur la plage.

Jack n'en revenait pas. Le flot de ses pensées fut à nouveau interrompu, mais par Juliet cette fois-ci, une bouteille d'eau remplie à ras bord à la main.

« Hey, tu es réveillé… ». Elle s'agenouilla à son chevet et ouvrit un petit paquet de coton. « Je vais pouvoir nettoyer… ».

Jack la fixait. Elle s'en rendit compte et l'interrogea : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jack : Juliet.

Juliet, confuse : quoi ? »

Jack s'empara alors de ses lèvres, l'embrassant plus passionnément encore que la dernière fois. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Juliet ne pu réprimer un sourire, mais resta silencieuse, tout en humectant un morceau de coton. Jack pris le visage de Juliet dans ses mains, et la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant d'interminables minutes. « Quoi que tu penses à ce sujet, tu es la seule personne qui m'importe vraiment sur cette fichue île ». Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, des larmes coulèrent. Jack les essuya du revers de la main, et la pris dans ses bras : « Ce n'était pas sensé te faire pleurer, tu sais… ». Elle rit timidement, puis renfonça son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Jack. Juliet aurait souhaité que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, mais le destin ne le voyait pas ainsi.

Sur la plage, tout le monde se rassembla. Plusieurs avions de l'armée américaine survolaient l'île, balayant la plage de leurs projecteurs. Ils étaient sauvés ! Les avions se posèrent plus loin dans une clairière, et Jack envoya Kate, Sawyer et Jin en éclaireurs. Ils revinrent rapidement accompagnés de soldat US et de secouristes. Tout se passa alors très vite : tous les passagers furent évacués et ramenés en Californie. Durant des semaines, ils furent interrogés par les services secrets, l'armée, chacun plus ou moins longtemps.

Kate se dépêcha de quitter l'état à sa sortie, toujours considérée comme une fugitive. Elle ne réapparaîtrait pas avant un moment, si jamais elle décidait d'assister à son procès. Sawyer se mit à la recherche de sa fille, plus que jamais décidé à profiter du moment présent. Hurley retrouva sa famille, comme nombre d'autres passagers. Tous tentaient de retrouver une vie normale.

Jack fut parmi les derniers libérés ; en tant que leader du groupe, ils avaient plusieurs questions à lui poser. Ne pouvant les aider plus, il lui fut permis de retourner à sa vie, ce qui n'était pas si facile. Jack chercha un petit appartement dans la banlieue de Los Angeles, repris son boulot de médecin, voyant de temps en temps quelques uns de ses amis de l'île. Mais la personne qu'il désirait le plus revoir demeurait introuvable. Jack avait appelé sa sœur à plusieurs reprises, mais elle n'avait pas non plus de nouvelles de Juliet. Au bout de quelques mois, Jack s'était résigné ; peut-être voulait-elle tout simplement disparaître.

4 mois après le sauvetage, Jack avait choisi de passer de chirurgien à simple généraliste dans un petit hôpital de L.A. Comme chaque matin, il commençait par des consultations simples, avant d'aller aux urgences. Jack enfila sa blouse et pris un tas de dossier sur la pile qui trônait sur le comptoir. A en voir l'épaisseur, il ne chômerait pas. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de consultation sans décoller les yeux du formulaire d'admission. « Bien, Mademoiselle …B…

- Jack !

Le son de sa voix, prononçant son nom le fit relever la tête immédiatement.

Jack : Oh mon dieu, Juliet !

Juliet avait l'air mal en point. Assise sur la table d'auscultation, elle fixait Jack avec un sourire timide. Il fut le premier à rompre un long silence.

Jack : Comment ça va ? ça fait longtemps que tu es à LA ?

Juliet : je n'ai jamais quitté la Californie. Tu sais bien que je ne faisais pas partie des passagers du vol Oceanic 815 aussi ces messieurs du gouvernement m'ont gardé sous haute 4 surveillance. Il a fallu que je leur explique comment j'étais arrivée sur l'île si je n'étais pas dans l'avion, et pourquoi, et qui était Ben…4 mois dans une sorte d'appartement sécurisé en sous-sol sans voir personne d'autre que des officiers pour m'interroger.

Jack : tu as prévenu ta sœur ?

Juliet, surprise : ma sœur ? oui bien sûr, mais pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

Jack, un peu gêné : Hummm quand je suis sorti, je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles donc j'ai téléphoné à ta sœur…plusieurs fois…

Juliet, avec un grand sourire : je vois…et bien saches que tu es la première personne que je viens voir depuis ma sortie il y a … elle regarda sa montre 2 heures. Mon taxi était pris dans les bouchons, et j'avais besoin de voir un médecin, je crois que j'ai attrapé un truc dans leurs sous-sols à la noix.

Jack, prenant son stéthoscope : bien, on va voir ça.

Après lui avoir prescrit de quoi faire passer son rhume, Jack reconduisit Juliet vers la porte.

Jack : euh, Juliet…

Juliet : Jack ?

Jack, timidement : Ca te dirait…qu'on fasse quelque chose, un soir ?

Juliet : ça serait un plaisir…je n'ai pas de numéro de téléphone, mais je pense que tu sais où me joindre, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils se saluèrent et Jack la regarda quitter l'hôpital.


End file.
